Switches
are electrical components of the Bendy series. Description In Bendy and the Ink Machine, there are four main types of switches from throughout the chapters: * Lever - Used for activating the powers within the studio, such as for the Ink Machine and electricity. * Valve - Valves are located commonly around the pipes, used for draining or filling ink. * Toggle-switch - Only for Chapter 2, several toggle-switches are used for powering the lever up for opening the entrance to the Music Department. * Handle Switch - Used for certain locations such as the exit door of the safehouse and for moving the shelves of the toy machine room. Lever3D1.png|Lever Valve3D.png|Valve Lever3D2.png|Handle Switch Gameplay Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter 1: Moving Pictures One handle switch powered by two dry cells is used in the Ink Machine loading dock to raise the Machine. There is only one lever located at the end of the break room. Henry can only pull the lever to activate the Ink Machine's room after collecting and putting all six items in the pedestals and turning the pressure valve on from the projector room, which requires Henry to turn the valve to proceed. After Henry fell into the basement, there are several valves that he has to turn for draining the ink flood before going into the next room. Chapter 2: The Old Song There are three toggle-switches found around the areas of the utility shaft 9 room. Before pulling the lever to open the Music Department hall's entrance, find all three toggle-switches and open the lid before activating each switch. A lever present in the stairwell is used to power the music department. Into the infirmary there's one handle switch that open the door that takes to the boiler room. Other two handle switches are used to raise and lower the case to kill Swollen Jack. After turning the two valves, Henry can access to the office of Sammy Lawrence and pull the pump switch to drain the ink into the stairwell. Chapter 3: Rise and Fall From the safe house, there is an exit door that can only be opened with the handle switch, but the missing lever is only found inside the tool box. There is a lever to power on the toy machine from within the room. Inside the said room is a handle switch, used for moving the toy shelves upon activating it. Behind the planks, there is a small room with three levers and "PLEASE PULL LEVER" sign above, at first only the first left switch can be pulled. Pulling the switch will start the challenge, and multiple Searchers will appear around Heavenly Toys room. After defeating them all, the second lever will become usable. The second lever will cause multiple Pipers, Fishers and Strikers to appear around Heavenly Toys room. Killing them all will make the 3rd and final lever usable. Pulling the third lever will summon the Searcher Boss in the Heavenly Toys room. Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders Into the pillar room one lever and one valve are used to spawn a swollen searcher to obtain the thick ink. A lever in the planning room is used to open the door of the storage 9. Into storage 9 over four handle switches must be pulled to power up the Haunted House for the ride. Another two switches are present into the areas connected to storage 9: the lever into the research and design area used to open the door and the lift control into the maintenance area. Chapter 5: The Last Reel The switches are needed to release the boat from the barge and to open the gate that takes to the Administration of the lobby. Furthermore, levers are used to pass the first battle stage of Beast Bendy's fight. Bendy and the Dark Revival The switches will appear in Bendy and the Dark Revival. Revealed in the gameplay trailer, there is a lock panel and can be powered by the electric baton to automatically unlock the door before accessing to the next area. Trivia * In Bendy and the Ink Machine, from the older updates prior to the release of Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders, the toggle-switches are entirely different in shape, resembling exactly like buttons. They also can be found randomly. Audio Gallery BendySample2.png|The prototype switch from Chapter 1. Buttomsomething.png|A button from Chapter 2. LeverTexture.png|Lever texture. Switch.png|Switch texture. LeverChapter2.jpg|A lever in Chapter 2 from its update trailer (before Chapter 4). Snapshot - 36.png|Ditto. NewImfirmary.jpg|The lever found in the Infirmary after the release of Chapter 4. ru:Выключатели Category:Objects Category:BATIM objects Category:BATDR objects